1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more specifically, to a keyboard of disposing a capacitive touch sensing sheet under a non-conductive board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of touch sensing technology, a capacitive touch sensing sheet has been integrated into a keyboard to make the keyboard have a keyswitch input function and a touch sensing function, so as to improve convenience of the keyboard in use. In the prior art, the conventional design is to form corresponding assembly holes on the capacitive touch sensing sheet so that the capacitive touch sensing sheet could be directly disposed under the keycap. However, the aforesaid design usually makes the assembly process of the keyboard time-consuming and strenuous and causes the problem that the assembly holes may affect the touch sensitivity of the capacitive touch sensing sheet.